Shame
by Crystalshard
Summary: Ginny is violated in the worst way possible and Luna finds her in a state of shock. She decides to revenge to the person who did this to Ginny. But she will be very surprised when she finds out the guilt... What will she do? Very OoC and angsty.
1. The rape

**Shame**

Just a little warning... This story contains a rape and if you don't like evil!Harry, don't read this. And tell me, if I have any spelling mistakes, my mother language isn't english, so there will probably be some.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, J.K. Rowling does and I'm not making any profit with this story.

**The rape**

Ginny was crying. She couldn't stand this shame anymore. It was unbearable. Why did he do it? I hate him, I hate him so much. She was dirty, she was contaminated and she couldn't wash it away. Even though she scrubbed hard, she couldn't wipe that shame and dirt away. She was scrubbing so hard that she was bleeding. She just wanted to be the Ginny everyone loved, she wanted to be that carefree naive little girl. Nobody loved her, they all hated her for letting this happen, it was all her fault. Her legs gave up and she dropped down to the shower floor. She started sobbing harder. Why, why me? I didn't do anything mean to him, I was always nice to him and he... he violated and raped me many times, over and over again. She could see in her mind that insane look he had and remembered that lustful gleam in his eyes. She should've realised what he was up to and leave sooner.

_"Oh, what a lovely victim I have chosen!" Harry said evilly._

_"W-what are y-you talking about?" Ginny stuttered and she was suddenly very frightened by his words._

_"You look rather delicious. I wonder why I haven't noticed you before..." he said with a twisted and lustful smile. He was looking at her intently and started to come closer to her. She started to back away towards the wall and was shaking with fear. Suddenly she couldn't back away anymore, the wall was just behind her back. She looked around her desperately looking for an escape from this madness, but he had her pinned down to the wall in a second._

_"So, now we're going to have a little fun, my little girl." he started ravishing her with a painful kiss and he bit painfully her lower lip._

_"No, no, stop! P-please!" she sobbed._

_"Hahaha, you're pathetic! Is that the best you can do? Beg?" he sneered. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he got a good grip of her wrists. It was a painful position and she winced. He started undressing her swiftly, first he ripped her blouse open so hard that some of the buttons of her blouse came of and dropped to the floor with a light sound. She had nothing beneath the blouse, not even bras. Why she had leave them of in a day like this? He was grinding his hips to hers and started massaging her breasts. It would've felt good if she wanted him to do that, but she didn't, she just wanted to escape to the safety of her dormity. She just couldn't stand this intrusion of her privacy anymore and she fell silent. She wasn't cabable of speaking just now, she wanted so much to demand him to stop this, but she couldn't. No words came out of her mouth, just silence. He took of her skirt and it fell to the ground. Then he ripped off her panties and started undoing his own pants. When he was done undoing his own pants, he looked her with an x-ray look for some time. He was admiring her beauty. She didn't want him to look at her that way, she felt allready violated. But the worst part was ahead. Then he entered her painfully and she winced with pain. He was pounding her hard, but it didn't feel good to her. She was in state of shock and just stood still, when he exploded inside her and orgasmed. Then he pulled out of her and noticed that he had blood on his cock._

_"So, you were a virgin?" he was enjoying of his victory even more because of that. He was starting to get hard again. He decided that he wanted to feel her hotness and tightness again, so he started tainting her again. She didn't want him to touch her anymore. She was feeling very dirty. He just felt more like master of this situation and she was his servant. He smirked at the thought. He knew she wouldn't tell a soul about this, she was too proud to tell about this to anyone. He wanted to make her his over and over again, he must've raped her many times before he stopped. She just isolated from the reality and didn't want to experience the pain. Suddenly he put his pants back on and left from the room without looking at her anymore. When he was out of the Room of Requirement, she fell down her knees and for a while she just stood there on her knees. She instinctly put her clothes back on and headed to her common room. She didn't notice that people were looking at her in the hallway, but no one didn't approach her, they were assuming that she was allright. She wanted badly to take a shower, she felt dirty. She stumbled to the common room, but no one noticed her. She headed straight to the shower..._

Luna saw Ginny when she came to the common room. She looked horrible, like someone had been beating her. She decided to ask what had happened. She went to shower room and saw that Ginny was on the floor crying. She went to Ginny and embraced her. She was bleeding, trembling and hysterical. She didn't mind even though the water from the shower was soaking her clothes wet. She just wanted to comfort Ginny. What the hell had happened to her best friend, she was obliviously in a state of shock. She took a towel from the closet and started drying Ginny. She didn't object, she seemed to need the motherly comfort Luna was giving her. Ginny wrapped the towel around her and Luna guided her to the girls dormitory, it was already evening, but the dormitory was still deserted. Ginny went to her bed and put her nightclothes on. She tucked her into bed and Ginny fell quickly asleep. Luna decided to ask in the morning what was wrong, she was going to beat the person who did this Ginny in a pulp. She wasn't usually a revengeful person, but now she was fuming. No one was allowed to hurt her best friend, she was always so helpful to everyone and didn't hurt anyone. This person was going to suffer a lot! She decided to tell Ron and they were going to revenge for Ginny the next day. Ron didn't take the news very well, but she said to him that she would ask Ginny in the morning who it was and then they were going beat the person to a pulp, no matter who it was!


	2. The revenge

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of these characters and I'm not making any profit with this. We can thank J.K. Rowling for these wonderful characters.

**The revenge**

Ginny woke up feeling tired and she was feeling pain all over her body. Then remembered last evening and just wanted forget everything and stay on the bed all day. The she noticed that Luna was sitting beside her and looking her with a concerned expression. What should I tell her? Should I tell everything? She decided to, she wanted to tell to somebody and she knew that Luna was trustable. It would be too painfull not tell anybody.

"What happened to you yesterday? I have my own suspicions, but it would help you if tell. I promise not to tell anybody what happened to you." Luna said compassionately. Okay, she had to tell Luna, after all she promised not to tell.

"Harry sent me a message in the Transfiguration class to meet in the Room of Requirement, I was of course a fool and though he was going to ask me finally out. So I went to the meeting thinking this was going to be a great day." Ginny told sounding sad.

"When I was there, he went mad and he had a predatory gleam in his eyes. I was so scared of his sudden change. T-then... then he r-raped m-me. Several times." Ginny said shakily and looked like she was going to cry. Luna was shocked. Harry... I thought he wouldn't do a thing like that any day, he once said to her that he detested rapists. But now that Ginny told what he had done, Luna started thinking... He had been acting very strangely in the past months, but she hadn't put a higher notice to that, she was thinking it was only because he was preparing for the final battle. She thought more about his behaviour and he had acted very strangely around the time when Cho had gone missing... Maybe... No, no, not Harry! Yes, he was a serial rapist. But why? She remembered that muggle book she read last year. He was probably gone insane from that pressure and the thought that he had kill people. He was taking his stress off to girls. He probably loved the control and the fear he had over the girls. He was very sick... I have to revenge for Ginny. Ginny was looking at Luna. Why is she so quiet? What will she say? Will she defend Harry? And say it's all my fault? She started crying at the thought. At the sound of Ginny crying Luna came back to reality from her thoughts.

"Ssshh... shhhh... it's allright. It's over, don't fear, I'm going to protect you, he's not going to hurt you again." she comforted Ginny. Ginny felt a little better at Luna's words, she was lucky that she had a good friend like Luna comforting her. She didn't realise the meaning of her words, that Luna was going beat Harry into a pulp. Not that Ginny would've minded even if she had known.

"He's a sick bastard. He doesn't deserve to live. It wasn't your fault at all. You didn't realise he would go mad. He gave no signs of that." Luna said truthfully.

"Really?" Ginny asked, there was gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Yes. Really." Luna smiled encouraging her.

"You're such a good friend. I thought you would hate me and say that I'm lying." Ginny said hugging Luna.

"Why would I? I saw you when came from the Room of Requirements and believe me, you can't fake a thing like that. And I know it was Harry because his behaviour has been very strange lately. And do you remember when Cho Chang went missing? He was acting just around then very strange. He was being a bastard towards me and the other girls and things like that. But I didn't put things together then, now I realised it, when you told me this." Luna explained.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ginny asked.

"Beat him to a pulp." Luna answered. Luna was furious, she wanted to revenge.

"You didn't tell me that, I don't know anything. Go and do it. But don't go alone." Ginny said sounding suddenly very scared. She was scared that Harry would do something to Luna.

"Then can I tell Ron? The whole story?" Luna asked.

"But how is he going react?" she asked Luna, afraid that Ron would turn against her.

"I think he's going to be furious. Towards Harry. Even though he is Ron's best friend, not after this. I don't think he can't stand having him as a friend anymore, he after all loves you, you're his only sister, he's very protective towards you." Luna said. Ginny sighed with relief.

"Then you can tell him." she said.

"I'm going to leave now." Luna said. Ginny panicked a little that she was going to leave her alone. But then she remembered that there were other girls in the room, she wasn't alone, the others were just sleeping.

"Okay. Bye." Ginny said.

Luna went to Ron and told him the whole story. Ron was furious. Nobody hurted her little sister like that and got away with that.

"He was still sleeping when I left the dorm." Ron said, he was fuming. He was going to beat Harry into a pulp. He was no friend of his anymore, he was going to say that to him before the beating.

"You go check if he's there still. Drag him here and we're going talk a little at the Room of Requirement." Luna said angrily. Ron went to the boys dorm. There he was still sleeping. Hahaha, I'm going wake him up with cold water. He said a spell to pour water over his head.

"What the hell?" Harry said sounding sleepy. He was furious. Who would dare to pour water over his head... He was Harry Potter, no one was allowed do that to him. Then he looked at the guilt. Ron. What the hell?

"Why on earth did you pour cold water over my head?" he asked Ron. He was amazed.

"We aren't friends anymore, you sick bastard. You raped my sister and you're going pay for that!" he shouted. Then he said a spell to bound his hands with rope and dragged Harry with him. He went to Luna and they headed to the Room of Requirement.

"I did nothing like that!" he lied quickly and easily. He was becoming very good at this.

"We know you did, don't try lie to us!" Luna said.

"And now you're going to pay for that!" Ron said. Suddenly Harry noticed that he couldn't speak anymore. Luna had put a spell on him. When they were at the Room of Requirement, Ron wished three times a room where could beat Harry. They threw him inside, it was a dungeon. Just what we needed. Harry tried to escape the situation by lying, but it was no use. He was going to suffer. Luna and Ron beated him so much, he suffered a great deal. Finally he confessed everything. But they didn't stop. Oh no, they were going kill him. He was a real coward and tried to escape, but it didn't help.

Ron and Luna looked at him. They beated him too much, he was dead now. At least he suffered. They just left from to the room and left Harry's body lying there unmoving.


End file.
